mandrake_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Valentine's Day
Valentine Event 2018 (English) When originally released, the descriptions and stories were full of mistakes (although the updated version still has some). Because the difference between the original version and the updated version is so remarkable, I have kept the originals for your amusement. Note that the original story title was: "Valentine has Thrived" rather than the updated "Thriving Valentine's". The spin off stories were originally titled: "Valentine has Thrived Spin Off" rather than the updated "Thriving Valentine's Extra". Valentine 2019 Event Stories - Thriving Valentine's Requirements= |-| Story 1-1= - English Updated='Zale:' Cher, this is for you. Cher: What is it? Oh, chocolate?! Zale: I made it for you for Valentine's Day. Zale: When I was having a hard time, you baked me a cake. It really helped me. Cher: Oh, that's what friends are for. Did you make this chocolate all by yourself? Zale: Yes. It's the first time I made chocolate. I am not sure it's any good. Cher: I'm sure it will be delicious! Thank you so much! Zale: See you tomorrow. Bye. Cher: Zale... He can't tell the difference between what is burnt and what is chocolate. Cher: It's black because it is burnt. Chocolate should be light brown. Cher: Chocolate should be melted at low degrees. What is this curry taste? He must have added curry instead of chocolate. Cher: You should have added the right ingredients. Zale. Cher: Well, I like your present, anyway. Hahaha. It's so... delicious. - Japanese= - Korean= }} |-| Story 1-2= - English Updated='Chrushed Chocolat:' Oh, no! I stayed up too late making chocolate and not I slept in! Chocolat: Making chocolate is harder than I thought. The hardening process also went wrong. I already tried it ten times. Chocolat: I forgot to taste it, too. Hopefully, I didn't add anything strange. Like salt or curry... Chocolat: No, I can't have made such a terrible mistake. It's alright! Be brave! You can do it. Chocolat! You can declare your love to her now! Chocolat: Don't think too much! Oof! Cher: What on earth?! Where did you come from? Ugh... I feel sick. I need water! Chocolat: Oh! Are you OK? I was in a hurry and I bumped into you really hard. Sorry... Cher: No, that's okay. I was already feeling sick before you bumped into me. Don't worry. Chocolat: You are blue in the face. You look bad. No, you look terrible. I have a bottle of water. Do you want it? Cher: Thanks. I ate chocolate my friend made. And I feel... Chocolat: Chocolate from your friend! Your girlfriend? Cher: No way! He is just my friend! It has nothing to do with love. Cher: I gave him some advice on his relationship once. So, he gave me chocolate in return. Cher: I don't know what he added to the chocolate. I tasted burnt curry, but I ate it all. Chocolat: Chocolate of friendship? You are so kind. Cher: Kind? Me? Chocolat: Yes! You ate all of the terrible chocolate for your friend. That's so kind of you! Chocolat: Your story made my day! Chocolat: Chocolate is meaningful enough just in giving it. I'm sure your friend knew that already. Chocolat: I hope my crush will enjoy my chocolate even if it tastes like curry. Cher: Curry? Chocolat: No. Nothing! You are starting to look better. Cher: Hahaha. Thanks for your water. Chocolat: Don't mention it. I need to go! Cher: Bye. Happy Valentine's Day! - Japanese= - Korean= }} |-| Story 1-3= - English Updated='Chocolat:' Wait! *pants* Sorry to stop you out of nowhere. Chocolat: Do you have a minute? I am Chocolat from the high school next to yours. Chocolat: Now... uh... you see... I... umm... Chocolat: (Chocolat, come on. You can do it! You practiced it so many times!) Chocolat: Please accept this chocolate from me! Chocolat: I'm sorry if this is all too sudden. I've been wanting to tell you that I liked you that I liked you for a long time. Chocolat: I don't want to let this Valentine's Day pass by! Chocolat: If you cannot give me an answer right now, that's fine. I am happy that I was able to tell you how I feel about you! Chocolat: Happy Valentine's Day! See you around. - Japanese= - Korean= }} |-| Story 2-1= - Japanese= - Korean= }} |-| Story 2-2= - Japanese= - Korean= }} |-| Story 2-3= - Japanese= - Korean= }} |-| Extra Story 1-1= - English Updated='Covent:' Minea, tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Minea: It's a day when lovers express their love. I know. Covent: On such an important day, that little puppet is making moves to get our master's attention all to himself. Minea: What? We can't let that happen. Minea: No matter what, we are the first puppets of our master. Covent: So, I have an idea of how to keep that kid in check. Minea: What is it? Tell me. Covent: Come closer. I don't want him hearing this. Covent: (whispers) Minea: Oh! Covent, you are a genius! Let's do it! - Japanese= - Korean= }} |-| Extra Story 1-2= - English Updated='Covent:' Master, here is your dinner. Rosy: Oh, Covent. Dinner is ready? I am too busy with my research. I will have to eat it later. Minea: Master, there is something else. Look at us. We did something for you. Rosy: What.. What's wrong with your clothes? Why are you wearing girls' clothes? Covent: Master. You said you like puppets in beautiful clothes. Minea: It's Valentine's Day. What do you think? Rosy: I said that? Beautiful clothes? But you... Covent: What? You don't think these clothes look good on us? You said we would look good in anything. Rosy: That's not what I mean. These are girls' clothes. Minea: What does it matter if they are girls or boys? You don't mean we shouldn't wear beautiful clothes? Covent: You are so mean, Master! Rosy: No. Don't get me wrong. They look great on you. I made you, after all. Rosy: It does not matter whether you are in girl's clothes or boy's. They are great on you. Covent: Really? Your compliment means so much to Covent! Minea: I prepared the best stew for you, master. Come. - Japanese= - Korean= }} |-| Extra Story 2= - English Updated='Ernia:' Lord, it's already 2 AM. You should take care of yourself. Gia: Thanks, Ernia. You have been very helpful to me. Here, take it. Ernia: ...? What is this mission? Gia: You are not familiar with it, are you? Gia: Today is the day when lovers express their love by giving chocolate away. So, I am giving away chocolate to everyone in the palace. Gia: This may not be much, but I hope you like it. Ernia: Express... love? I am so confused. Ernia: I understand that human love can be classified into agape, platonic and erotic ones. Ernia: I have to choose my response carefully depending on what kind of love he means by this chocolate. Ernia: Should I ask the Lord? This may put him in an embarrassing situation? Ernia: Should I take his words seriously? If they are serious... Ernia: Ah, forget it. I will ask just ask him tomorrow. Ernia: I will have to think about it tonight over this chocolate. - Japanese= - Korean= }} |-| Extra Story 3= - English Updated='Sala:' My lord, a gift from the Underworld again. Okwhang: Throw it away. Sala: Lord, it is a precious gift from a ruler of a kingdom. You should at least open it. Okwhang: The last present caused me a lot of grief. Okwhang: I don't know what trouble it will bring this time. Throw it away. Sala: I understand how you feel, my lord. However, this can lead to a problem in diplomacy. Sala: Your may not have to send them a gift in return. But, you can show your minimal appreciation. You should at least see what's in it. Okwhang: Very well. If you insist. Sala: Thank you for accepting the advice of your humble servant. I shall open it. Sala: ... Okwhang: What is it? Sala: Your servant was foolish. I should not have opened it. Okwhang: Let me see what is in it. Hmm? A letter. Okwhang: "Look at my beautiful face and feel my heart closer to yours. Always yours. - Yeomra -" Okwhang: He hasn't changed a bit. He has no boundaries... Sala: This is the life-size figure of Yeomra. I will dispose of it right away. Okwhang: No, you shouldn't. Sala: Lord? Okwhang: Bengal, come here! Bengal: Have you summoned, my lord? Okwhang: Turn it into dust! Bengal: Yes, lord! It will be turned into dust in ten seconds! Okwhang: Make it fine dust, so that almost nothing can be seen. - Japanese= - Korean= }} |-| Extra Story 4= - English Updated='Narci:' Lalala. Cran: Good morning. Oh! You are here early. Cran: And you are working, at that, not looking in the mirror! Oh! At last, you came to your senses! Narci: Work? What do you mean? I am baking a cake for adorable bunnies. Cran: You raise rabbits? Bunnies will not eat the cake. They are herbivores. Narci: My bunnies don't eat vegetables. They love cake. Narci: It's okay if you don't get it. When you grow older, you will come to understand it naturally. Cran: So, you are not working? Narci: Work? Why would I work so early in the morning? I don't want any stress-induced acne. Narci: I am a star patissier. I need to keep myself in tip-top condition so I can adapt to any event at any time. Cran: Goodness me! What event could be more important than your work? Get over yourself! Narci: There are plenty of things more important than work. Cooking shows on TV, magazine interviews... Oh, and I have a date with the bunnies on Valentine's Day. Cran: What? A date? So these bunnies are ladies?! You've been baking cakes for girls? Narci: It's okay if I take tomorrow off, right? Juno is great. You can work with him. Cran: Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. That's the biggest day for our restaurant. And you, the patissier, are taking the day off? Cran: You might as well tell me to close down the restaurant! Narci: Shh. Relax. Too much complaining gives you wrinkles, you know. Bye. Have a great day tomorrow! Cran: Arrrgghh! He put cream in my mouth and just ran away! Cran: But... so delicious. The cream is so sweet. His baking skills are second to none! Cran: So, why, why, why is he wasting this talent?!!! - Japanese= - Korean= }} |-| Spin-Off 5-1= - Japanese= - Korean= }} |-| Spin-Off 5-2= - Japanese= - Korean= }} |-| Spin-Off 6-1= - Japanese= - Korean= }} |-| Spin-Off 6-2= - Japanese= - Korean= }} |-| Illustration Category:Events Category:Needs Japanese stories Category:Needs Korean stories Category:Incomplete pages